Y vamos por más
by First Of The Year
Summary: Pequeños drabbles o one-shot. ¡Varias parejas Crack!


Hola :D

¡Me moría por subir algo! Así que subi estos pequeños one-shot o drabbles ^^ (La verdad que no se cual de los dos es u.u)

* * *

**Miedo.**

-P-pero yo...- trató de excusarse el pobre, totalmente horrorizado.

-Sin pero, usted ayudara al joven Tucker con la materia. ¿Quién mejor para esta asignatura que usted?- sonrió la vieja profesora de Historia abandonando el aula.

Pip volteó lentamente hacia Craig (cabe decir que eran los únicos, ya que era hora del recreo). El pelinegro, desde su asiento, sonrió arrogantemente.

-Veamos que tienes...- retó Tucker.

**Vomito.**

Miró horrorizado como el castaño iba por el taco numero siete. ¿Cómo demonios no se había artado ya? Si Clyde no vomitaba primero, estaba seguro que él lo haría por ambos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño al sentirse observado. Ambos se encontraban sentados en Taco Bell.

-¿N-no te cansa de comer eso?- preguntó con miedo. Había que tener _mucho_ cuidado al momento de hablarle a Clyde.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es lo más rico que hay!- sonrió con orgullo después de terminar el séptimo taco.

Marsh se sonrojó y se tapó la mano con la boca. _¡Dios, ahora no! ¡Por favor!_

Pero fue inevitable.

-¡Demonios Stan! ¡Vomitaste toda mi comida!- sollozó Clyde mirando su almuerzo (o lo que quedaba de él) todo cubierto por el vomito del pelinegro.

Stan iba a disculparse, pero vio al pequeño Clyde haciendo un puchero con los ojos llorosos mirándolo directamente hacía sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo al baño, dejando completamente en blanco al menor.

**Melodía. **

-Hazlo.- retó Damien.

-No.- gruñó el castaño.

-Sabes que lo deseas. Si tanto lo quieres, abre la boca y haz lo mejor que sabes hacer.- sonrió el pelinegro mostrando sus colmillos. Esa sonrisa asustaría a cualquiera... pero no a Mole. Le molestaba esa sonrisa arrogante.

-¡Que no mierda!- se frustró. ¡Esta vez no iba a caer tan fácil!

-¿Lo quieres o no?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

Mole murmuró un pequeño "_Si_". Miró por última vez los ojos rojos de Damien que parecían que no iban a cambiar de opinión antes de cerrar los suyos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire

-_Non, rien de rien, non, je ne regrette rien, ni le bien qu`on m`a fait, ni le mal..._- dejando todo su orgullo en lo más oscuro de su cabeza, Mole empezó a cantar, preguntándose una y otra vez cual era la gracia de verlo cantar, hasta que sintió algo golpear levemente su frente.

Paró su canto para ver el pequeño tubo blanco que tanto quería tirado en el piso. Lo levantó y se lo llevó a los labios, no sin antes fulminar al anticristo, el cual sonría satisfecho. Al fin y al cabo, ambos habían conseguido lo que querían.

**Mentirita. **

Los dos rubios se encontraban en el café Harbucks, ambos con una taza de café cada uno.

-Tweek, tienes una mancha de café en tu cara.- mintió Kenny.

-¡Gah! ¿¡Donde? ¡Quítamela!- rogó el pequeño, cerrando fuertemente sus ojos.

El ojiazul sonrió victorioso. Se levantó de su silla y, acercándose a Tweek, le lamió lentamente la comisura del labio, donde se encontraba la supuesta manchita de café.

-Listo.- sonrió Kenny volviendo a su asiento.

Tweek, completamente sonrojado, murmuró un "_Gracias_".

**Costumbres. **

-Lamento oír eso.- se disculpó Gregory. Realmente se compadecía de Pip, tener que darle clases al bruto de Craig. Eso era un _castigo_.

-Lo se, no se que hacer, pero si no lo hago la profesora me castigara.- murmuró dándole un sorbo a su té. Desde que se mudó a América nunca dejó de tomar el té a las cinco de la tarde, tal y como lo hacía en su hogar; Inglaterra, al igual que Gregory.

-Sabes que cualquier cosa estoy para ayudarte.- le sonrió el mayor, tratando de darle ánimos.

-Gracias Gregory.- le sonrió honestamente Pip.

**Secuela. **

Tweek volvía de Harbucks. ¡El inmortal lo había lamido! Era más que obvio que ese bastardo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la cantidad de gérmenes que existen. Lo peor de todo es que no estaba seguro si realmente tenía una mancha o el rubio se había aprovechado de su ingenuidad...

Sin darse cuenta chocó con alguien, y antes de poder pedir perdón unos ojos rojos lo hipnotizaron.

-Ngh, Dam-mien...- gimoteó bajito. Siempre le había tenido miedo a ese sujeto. ¡Era el anticristo! ¡El mismísimo hijo del diablo, al cual si lo molestabas te podía quemar vivo sin el más mínimo esfuerzo!

-Hola Tweek.- dijo sin mucho interés.

Hubo un momento incomodo hasta que el anticristo se dio cuenta de algo. Tweek tenía una mancha de café en la mejilla.

-Tweek, tienes una mancha de caf...-

-¡GAH! ¡N-no caeré dos veces!- dijo para después salir corriendo a su casa, dispuesto a encerrarse en su habitación y asegurarse de que no tuviera ninguna "manchita de café".

**Propuesta.**

Gregory decidió caminar un rato después de haber visitado a su amigo Pip, hasta que un sollozo le llamó la atención.

-¿Clyde?- preguntó más para si mismo que para llamar la atención del castaño, el cual estaba sentado en el césped de la pequeña plaza.

-¿A-ah?-

-¿Por qué lloras?-

Clyde dudó si decirlo o no, pero no se pudo contener.

-¡El idiota de Stan vomito sobre toda mi comida!- sollozó.

Gregory suspiró. Sabía que era por una razón un poco... tonta, pero muy importante para el castaño.

-Si quieres te compro más.- ofreció el ingles con una sonrisa.

-¿¡En serio?- preguntó Clyde, recuperando su buen humor. Gregory asintió algo asustado por el repentino cambio de humor del castaño, pero luego volvió a sonreír.

**Anécdotas. **

-¿En serio le cantaste en francés por un puto cigarrillo?- preguntó Kenny tratando de aguantarse la risa mientras caminaba junto a su compañero de clases.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Mole ofendido -¡Estoy seguro que tu hubieras hecho lo mismo!- gruñó.

Kenny paró de reír para luego suspirar melancólicamente y recuperar su sonrisa habitual.

-Una vez tuve que cantarle "Gimme More" de Britney Spears para que me devolviera a la Tierra antes de lo debido.- sonrió. -Al menos tu pudiste escoger la canción.- murmuró resentido haciendo un puchero.

Eso fue suficiente para que Mole realmente empezara a tenerle aunque sea un poquito de miedo al pelinegro.

**Vicios. **

Kyle corría lo más que podían sus piernas. Maldita sea, era la primera vez en el año que se había quedado dormir.

Estaba apunto de entrar al establecimiento cuando notó un bulto negro en las pequeñas escaleras de este.

-¿Damien?- preguntó sonrojado por el ejercicio, algo sorprendido de verlo ahí. Bueno, no tanto en realidad.

-Hola pelirrojo.- saludó soltando el humo del cigarrillo. Ante ese pequeño espectáculo Kyle hizo una mueca de asco. -¿Qué? ¿No te gusta el cigarrillo?- preguntó con sorna.

-No, lo detesto.- dijo dirigiéndose en dirección al edificio sin antes tirarle algo al anticristo.

-¿Qué carajo?- preguntó Damien al ver el pequeño envoltorio que decía "_Chicle de menta_".

-Búscate otro vicio.- dijo Kyle antes de meterse a la escuela.

Damien miró perplejo la pequeña golosina. Apagó su cigarrillo y se llevó el chicle a la boca.

No perdía nada con probar.

**Reto.**

El pelinegro, obligado por su madre, iba en dirección al supermercado, pero cuando pasó por la plaza vio algo que le llamó la atención. El_ jamás_ se distraía de la rutina, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver a uno de su compañero de clases.

Mole.

Cavando un pozo.

En medio de la plaza.

La cual no estaba vacía, pero tampoco estaba tan llena de gente.

-Yo no se tú, pero algo me dice que lo que estás haciendo es ilegal.- dijo Craig una vez en el borde del notable hoyo. El castaño dejó de cavar y lo miró fijamente.

-Tú le tendrás miedo a la autoridad, pero yo no.- sentenció serio. Miró una de las palas que tenía de repuesto y volvió a fijar su vista en Craig, el cual entendió el mensaje.

Se quito su polerón azul y su chullo, quedándose en jeans y en una musculosa negra.

-Dame.- ordenó, una vez dentro del pozo, refiriéndose a una de las palas.

Mole sonrió divertido, mirando al pelinegro cavar junto a él.

**Paraguas. **

Maldito tipo del noticiero. ¡Había dicho que todo el día estaría soleado y parecía que se venía una inundación!

-Maldita sea.- gruñó el castaño, sintiendo como las gotas le caían pesadamente, empapándolo.

Estaba lejos de casa, sin dinero como para un taxi y sin nada con que cubrirse. Simplemente perfecto, no había duda de eso.

Después de maldecirse unos minutos sintió como las gotas dejaban de caer sobre él, aunque él seguía viendo la lluvia a su alrededor. Levantó sus marrones ojos y una tela color blanco tapó su vista.

-Buenos días Eric.- sonrió Pip a su lado, que amablemente le ofrecía su paraguas.

Cartman bajó su vista y la dirigió al rubio. No entendía muy bien al pequeño ingles. Siempre lo trató mal y se burló de él, pero Pip nunca se mostró molestó o descortés con él. Siempre fue una persona amable.

No lo pensó mucho tiempo y se acomodó mejor bajo el paraguas.

-Gracias.- murmuró apenado, sin siquiera verle la cara, mientras el rubio sonría amablemente.

**Padres.**

-No deberías quejarte de tus padres Butters.- suspiró el pelinegro.

-T-tu no los conoces.- murmuró.

-Sí los conozco. De hecho, no creo que no haya nadie en el pueblo que no conozca el tipo de personas que son tus padres.- sonrió Stan, apenando un poco a Butters. -Pero tú no conoces a los míos.- suspiró.

Ambos adolescentes se encontraban en la casa de los Marsh. Stan estaba decidido que le cambiaria a Butters la forma de ver a sus padres.

-Prepárate.- advirtió el pelinegro apunto de entrar al comedor con el pequeño rubio, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

Cuando entraron pudieron ver a Randy Marsh completamente borracho, gritándole al tipo de los deportes que era un total hijo de puta y que no sabía nada de lo que decía, tirándole las latas de cerveza vacías que encontraba a su alrededor mientras que Sharon Marsh de apretaba el puente de la nariz totalmente frustrada por el comportamiento de su marido.

Butters miraba la escena con duda y temor hasta que Stan decidió hablar.

-Te lo dije.- dijo también tomándose el puente de su nariz.

Sin duda esa escena te daba mucho para pensar.

**Travesura. **

Y una vez más Clyde se encontraba preguntando que carajo hacía con _él_ y porque estaba apunto de hacer _eso_.

-¿Listo Clyde?- sonrió Damien, completamente ansioso de lo que iba a pasar.

-Y-yo n-no...- trató de responder.

Muy tarde.

Un humo apenas visible empezó a salir por las ventanas y la puerta principal de la casa.

Damien veía divertido a través de las ventanas como su ex profesor de primaria corría como un demente tratando de apagar el pequeño incendió que el anticristo había empezado gracias a sus poderes.

Clyde por un momento realmente empezó a temer por la seguridad del ex maestro... hasta que escuchó la risa del pelinegro. Nunca la había escuchado, era bonita y... contagiosa.

Sin poder evitarlo el castaño, junto a la risa del ojirrojo y las muecas e insultos que el ex docente soltaba, empezó a reír descontroladamente.

El profesor dejó de correr de un lado al otro al escuchar el barullo, y desde la ventana del segundo piso pudo ver a sus dos ex alumnos riéndose de su desgracia.

-¡Corre Clyde!- gritó el anticristo tomando la mano del castaño y empezando a correr.

Después de soltar uno que otro insulto que tenía guardado hacia ellos dos, y después de apagar el fuego, vio como estos corrían desesperadamente, aun riéndose de lo ocurrido.

**Regalo.**

Escuchó el timbre pero no bajó, seguro su madre lo haría. Volvió a sonar y esta vez tuvo que bajar él.

Cuando abrió la puerta no había nadie, pero había _algo_, más específicamente en el suelo.

Un paquetito con un moño y una tarjeta.

"_Feliz Cumpleaños Tweek._

_Se que fue hace mucho, lo siento. _

_Cartman." _

Atónito, agarró el pequeño regalo y lo abrió. Sonrió ampliamente.

Era una taza de color rojo oscuro.

Uno de los pocos colores que necesitaba para tener tazas de todos los colores conocidos y por haber. (Ya no existía la originalidad, y en todos sus cumpleaños sus conocidos le regalaban tazas de café)

Pero no le importo, porque esa taza realmente le había gustado.

Entró a su casa y decidió estrenarla, bien que le hacía falta en ese momento.

**Felicidad. **

El pelirrojo volvía de un horrible día en la escuela. Todo le había salido mal, _terriblemente mal_, cuando de repente se encontró al pequeño Stotch con una enorme sonrisa.

¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Cómo hacía para estar feliz todo el tiempo?

-¡Butters!- llamó Kyle antes de que el rubio pudiera entrar a su casa. Al escuchar su nombre y ver quien lo llamaba sonrió a un más y se acerco al pelirrojo.

-Hola Kyle.-

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Ya me la hiciste.- rió el rubio. Kyle suspiró pesadamente y decidió ignorar eso.

-¿Como haces para estar feliz todo el tiempo? Sufres casi la misma presión por parte de tus padres que yo por los míos y muchas otras cosas mas. Y aun así... sigues sonriendo. ¿Cómo haces?- trató de no herirlo, pero realmente quería saber.

Butters pareció pensarlo un rato hasta que sonrió. Agarró la muñeca de Kyle y sin dar explicaciones lo arrastró a su casa.

Una vez en su habitación le puso sus enormes auriculares conectados a un aparto de música colocado en uno de sus estantes.

-Con esto.- dijo el rubio antes de ponerle su música, la cual no sonaba ni tan alta ni tan baja. Era una música alegre, pegadiza. Había electro, había pop, había muchos géneros en ese aparato. Le daba una increíble sensación de paz.

Poco a poco Kyle, cerrando de apoco sus ojos, se fue desconectando del mundo, con una sonrisa.

* * *

Para elegir estas parejas tuve que usar un dado :l (Si, un dado.) Quise que las parejas quedaran a la suerte.

¡Espero que les haya gustado! (Hubiera hecho mas pero me daba flojera e.e)

¿Rewiew? :B

**Emy.~**


End file.
